Once Upon a Dream
by Anita-Uriel
Summary: Lucy is struck with lust from her sudden fetish towards Natsus' power and intense attitude, wanting a little domination play she falls asleep and has a crazy wet dream about Natsu; but she cant ask Natsu for help with her sudden rush of lust, who can she call on to relieve the 'pressure? Natsu/Lucy/Taurus. Content: Dominate/Submissive relation, Spanking, etc.


Hey everyone! Being my crazy shipping self I got inspired for a a one hit fanfiction when I was watching Fairy Tail! (yes I also like anime not just screwing with Mulan). Anyways, You guys cant get mad at me for not updateing this story cause its the only chapter is has XD.

I hope you enjoy, leave comments if you would like and maybe I can be inspired to write more one chapter fanfics as to not make you all go mad over my Mulan fanfiction.

Enjoy!

-Anita-Uriel

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia stormed up the stairs of her apartment building with her face distorted with anger, Natsu Dragneel coming up close to her with Happy circling above both their heads.<p>

"Oh cmon what are you gettin so angry about? So you fell into some mud but that shouldn't get you THIS pissed!" the pink haired young man tried to reason with his angry blonde counterpart.

Approaching her apartment door, Lucy spun around and stared Natsu down with her piercing brown eyes.

"You bastard, I didn't just 'fall' " She emphasized with sarcasm and quotation mark motions with her hands, "I was THROWN into the mud, by you AND got singed by your damned Dragon Roar!" She screeched while pointing at her scorched clothing that was disintegrating as she stood there, her skin covered in ashes and baked on mud. Her normally glistening blonde hair stood up and around her head with a dull dirty blonde color of browns and tinges of her original luscious blonde hair.

"B-but we got the guy didn't we? I mean look!" He smiled goofily as he held up the pouch full of reward money that jingled inside the softball sized bag. "There's more than enough here to make up for the damage!"

Lucy stared at him with utter disbelief but then smiled "You're right...there IS enough there to pay for the damages..." As she let her sentence drag on with the extended hiss of the 's', Lucy quickly snatched the pouch of cash, ran into her room and slammed the door shut with her shoulders, leaving Natsu and Happy dumbfounded.

"H-hey!" The small blue cat shrieked as Natsu lunged at the door, beating at it with his fists.

"You bitch gimmie my damn money back! I didn't mean 'take all of it' you spoiled ass bratt!" Natsu roared behind the door as he nearly tore the door down.

Happy watched Natsu with concern for the door actually being broken down. He flew down and grabbed at the back of Natsus' vest by the neck.

"N-Natsu!" He flapped his small wings even harder as he managed to pull Natsu away from the door. "She isn't really gonna take all the reward, she's just getting back at you!" Happy cried out desperately as he felt his grip being lost on the obviously much stronger figure he was tugging at.

Natsu blinked as he froze a few feet away from Lucys' door as he thought of what his small partner said.

"Huh, you're right. Lucy isn't the stealing type." He nodded with his arms folded over his chest as he felt calmer. Natsu then pressed his ear against Lucys' door, his hands placed widely across the door as he spoke loudly through the door. "Hey Lucy! It's ok I know you're just mad, cool off and meet up afterwards at the guild alright?!" He called to Lucy before he pulled himself up and away from the door then towards the main door of her apartment building.

"Lets go see what's going on back at Fairy Tail" Natsu chimed towards his best friend who flew close to his head next to him.

"Aye!" Happy cheered with his small fist thrust into the air. "Oh hey! I heard Gildarts is coming in today from his long mission!"

"Nyeh!?" Natsu snorted with a large grin taking up most of his face as he jumped in the air with a cheer. "What the hell are we doing here then?! Off to the guild house!"Natsu bellowed as he started sprinting back to his guild, Happy shrieking behind him as he begged Natsu to wait for him.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled as she heard Happy relieve Natsu of his anxiety of lost reward money, knowing her little plan to just rile up the flame head dragon slayer. She thought for a moment as she imagined Natsu all fired up and filled to the brim with testosterone, his toned body flexing with angst and ready for a fight to the death, his eyes burning with that need to face a challenge.<p>

She felt a shiver run through her as the image became too intense for her imagination, her cheeks burning under the caked on mud on her face. She shook her head as she tried to cool herself down as she looked down at her clothes and singed body.

"Aiya...he did a number on this outfit..." She groaned as it was one of her favorite outfits that managed to cover her naughty bits completely without any slippage or accidental flashing and yet still showed off her mid drift and legs perfectly with the tight material. She puffed her cheeks slightly as she stormed to her luxurious bathroom , placing her hands on her counter and bending over slightly as she inspected the damage. She groaned again as she took in the burnt on mud and dirt all over her body, reaching up and trying to run her fingers through her hair but too much mud that was baked in it to be able to.

"Damnit Natsu..." She huffed as she peeled off the burnt pieces of fabric from her body, not bothering to be gentle and keep any of the scraps. She placed her left hand onto the counter as she brought up one of her legs to keep peeling off the fabric, picking at the mud clumps as she went. Slowly but surely her body became free from the evidence of that afternoon as she stepped back, looking at herself in the large mirror. She stood nude as she reached up and shook her hair to make any loose mud clumps fall to the floor, the action making her luscious breasts bounce lightly and sway.

Her nude skin was patchy in skin tone, ranging from a light brown dust color of dry dirt to black burnt mud. Only the patches of skin hidden under the burnt fabric and clumps of clay remained clean. Her cleanly shaved pussy almost glimmered in the intense light of the bathroom lights from her paleness. She turned and found her thighs completely covered but miraculously her butt remained as clean as her front; she continued to turn as she turned her head over one shoulder to over the other as she inspected her back side which was covered in blotches of dirt and burnt mud, back to her front. Her stomach was completely covered in the dark brown and black muck of burnt clay but her breasts managed to remain clean, at least the bottom half did. Her light pink nipples stood at attention from the long exposure to the cool surroundings of the cold tiled bathroom.

Lucy shook her head with a sigh as she turned towards her shower to quickly get cleaned up, not wanting to soak in nasty burnt dirt water if she took a bath. She grabbed a towel but just threw it over the tall glass wall of her shower so it draped over both sides of the shower wall, placing it where it wouldn't get soaked from the shower head as she turned on the water, turning it all the way to the hot side.

The door creaked loudly and echoed against the tiles of the room as she stepped into the steam, a soft moan escaped her lips as the hot water spilled over her sore and tender body. She slowly released her breath through her nose as she held her head completely submerged in the stream, the hard water pressure breaking the mud clumps in her hair, releasing the strands inch by inch before her hair was completely free, falling around her head and covering her face and shoulders. She stayed under the stream until she had to come up for breath, running her fingers through and out of her hair to comb any knots out.

Lucy moved her hands up and down her body, stroking her dirty skin as the dirt fell to the floor of the shower and began to disintegrate under the penetrating streams of water until a little layer of sand rest on the floor of her shower. Her fingers played along her now free skin, feeling the soft tender flesh as she rubbed up and down her arms, across the tops of her breasts, down her sides and over her hips and thighs.

She reached up to a small dish hanging off her wall, pulling out a small bar of soap and plucked up her pouf sponge by its little string thing; she rubbed the pouf thoroughly against the bar of soap until it was dripping with suds before she began to run the soap covered sponge all over her body. The suds quickly intensified as they coated her body, clinging deliciously to her pale skin as her body moved through the heat of the shower. She thoroughly scrubbed her skin of the dirt, a combination of dirt and suds dripping down her body, running down the valley between her breasts and around her navel, dipping down between her legs to disappear between the soft thickness of her thighs.

When she felt satisfied she rinsed the soap off and turned to her hair, grabbing her cleansing conditioner and running the hair product through the strands of her hair, paying extra close attention to the ends that got a bit fried from Natsus' fire blasts. She massaged her scalp with both hands, forcing her arms above her head and her back to arch, her ass accidently pressing against the extremely cold in contrast shower wall making her yip and jump a little from the shock. Her breasts slapped and bounced from the quick motion, her nipples hard from the stimulation as Goosebumps ran across her skin.

"C-crap that was cold." She muttered under her breath as she quickly retreated under the hot water stream. She moaned softly as she rinsed her hair until she was sure she was thoroughly rinsed and washed.

Lucy turned the shower knob all the way around until the stream of water shut off completely, reaching up and pulling down her towel. She ruffled her hair until she got enough water out before she began to pat down the rest of her body dry. She wrapped her body tightly in the towel, tucking in the corner of the towel between her breasts so they would keep the towel from falling. Finally willing to brave the drastic temperature changes she opened the shower door and half leapt out and onto the shower mat.

She shivered and let out a shrill squeal as the cold hit her exposed arms and legs before turning back to her mirror, removing her towel so she stood nude again before she grabbed her body lotion bottle and began to softly stroke the soft liquid across her skin. She watched her gentle hands as they ran across her skin, the lotion leaving a gleam on her skin as she worked in the softening liquid; there was no way she was going to let Natsus' stupidity ruin her flawless skin. She squirt a few pumps worth into both hands and began to massage and work the lotion into her breasts, really working it in as her chest began to glisten with moisture, her hands running down her stomach and thighs to remove the extra lotion from her hands and in between her fingers. Putting some finishing touches of lotion on her arms and face, she returned the bottle to its uniform spot on the counter before she picked her towel up, wrapped herself up again and walked out to her living room towards her bed.

Lucy leapt onto her bed and landed with a soft bounce as she spread out on her bed, laying on her back as she stared up at the ceiling. She let out a soft sigh of relief as her muscles relaxed and her mind felt completely at piece.

"What a friggen day...fighting, fire blasts...Natsu..." Her mind began to drift back to her partner standing with such authority and power as he stared down the enemy, his eyes fierce and unwavering. She felt another shiver run down her spine and her back arched, making her blush heavily again like earlier as she imagined him with the same look but at her instead of an opposing force. She felt her body tremble, her eyes closed, her body feeling so exposed from the way he would stare at her.

She shook her head furiously and ruffled harshly at her hair.

"No No NO NO NO!...BAD LUCY!" She shrieked at herself as she plopped her head back down onto her pillow, her cheeks tinged red with embarrassment as her foggy eyes stared at the ceiling again.

"J-just need a nap...that's all...that'll clear my head." She said softly as her eyes already began to drift closed until she completely passed out, her arms lay at her sides. Her head rolled to the side as she fell deeply into a dream.

* * *

><p>Lucy panted softly as she collapsed onto the ground, gripping at the wall as she threw a panic struck glance over her shoulder to see if she evaded the oncoming force. She cried out and threw herself into a fast run as an angry roar echoed behind her, a wall of flames running down the street behind her as she sped down the alley for sanctuary.<p>

She ran as her chest began to burn for breath, her legs growing heavy as they moved under her, her heart beating painfully under her breasts as she ran for what she felt like was her life.

"LUCYYYYYY!" The roar howled behind her, forcing a scream to erupt from her throat as she somehow managed to make herself run faster.

Her steps fell faster as she turned a corner, skidding slightly as she ran down the street, gasping with a smile and hopeful face as she caught the sight of the Fairy Tail guild hall. She forced her arms to move faster, convinced that the action would help her run faster from the trailing power that was catching up to her with every passing second.

She lunged at the doors, pushing at the heavy doors with all her might as they fell open; in her dismay the action caused her to lose momentum as she ran into the main hall. She grunted as she felt a strong force slam into her back and tackle her to the floor, her body completely pinned to the floor.

"LUCYYYY...I finally...caught you..." The figure above her snarled with a deep tone.

Lucy gasped as her eyes darted around the guild hall but found no one was there, no one to save her.

She cried out as the figure yanked her up from the floor by her upper arms and threw her at one of the tables. She managed to catch herself so she didn't knock over the table but cried out as she felt a hard pressure slam into her body again, the figure loomed over her with a burning, hungry gaze.

The figure grabbed her by her wrists and flipped her over, forcing her arms above her head and the strength in the one arm was enough to keep her from moving at all. It quickly moved between her legs so its hips prevented her legs from closing as its groin rested against her ass. She stared up at the figure with wide eyes as her mouth gaped open, her voice cracking in her throat as she fell silent under the large figure. One of the figures arms moved down towards her, its large hand igniting in fire as it floated close to her face, threatening to burn her skin to rubber if she moved.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy croaked as her eyes stared at the figure standing over her, Natsu staring down at her intensely as his flaming hand remained next to her face. His pink spiked hair swayed and moved around his head as if his sheer power was stroking the air around his body; his magic was so intense that she felt like she was going to lose her ability to breath under its heavy pressure.

Natsu smirked down at her.

"It wasn't very good on your part to make me chase you...Lucyyyy..." His voice hissed as his burning hand slowly moved down, letting the flames tickle and caress her skin with the heat of his flames. His hand stopped at the bottom of her blouse, his charcoal black eyes never leaving hers. A chuckle rocked his torso a little as his hand moved closer to the fabric, the flames licking at her blouse before the cloth began to singe and fall to ashes on her body.

She gasped and tried to pull herself up but froze under the deep vibrations of his growl. His hand continued to move across her, slowly burning away her blouse as the ashes fell onto her, burning so quickly that once they touched her they were cool to the touch.

"W-wait...N-Natsu don't!" She gasped again as he slowly burned her blouse off, revealing her pale skin under the blackened burnt fabric. Natsu said nothing as his hand continued to wander, finally reaching directly under her breasts. She shivered as she gave him pleading eyes as the bottom of her breasts became exposed from the burnt clothes. Natsu groaned deeply at the sight of her pinned under him, his hands moving closer to her body, making her skin start to feel the heat of his flames as her clothes began to burn even faster, revealing the skin between her swollen breasts.

He lifted his hand as he finally burned her blouse all the way from the bottom to the top so that her stomach and between the breasts was exposed to him, but was able to enjoy the tease of the remaining fabric barely covering her deliciously hard nipples that he could see through the fabric. He growled again as he tightened his grip on her wrists hard, clenching tighter and tighter until he got a yelp and jerk out of her, the action making her back arch and breasts bounce, the fabric falling just a tad towards the table, revealing more of her torso to him.

Lucy could feel his aura radiate with his strong arousal as he loomed over her defenseless form, her cheeks burning red as she felt her pussy growing so wet in her own arousal as she stared up at the dominating force above her.

Natsu flinched and went still, his nostrils flaring as he took in the scent of her wetness. His eyes closed as his head rolled back and groaned loudly, resting his hardened cock against her ass through his pants and her shorts. He began to grind his hips into her ass, making a soft thudding noise that echoed through the large hall as his dick got harder from the touch.

Unable to fight through her arousal, Lucy began to pant and tremble under Natsu; the sound of his hips slapping against her ass, the sensation of his thick cock pressing against her ass and pussy, the pressure of his magic pressing down against her, pinning her down under him. She couldn't hold it in any longer as she let soft gasps and moans escape her soft pink lips as her hips squirmed and bucked against his rocking hips.

Natsus' eyes flung open as his head jerked back so he could stare at her, his arousal reaching a new level that he couldn't control any farther. He growled deeply as his flaming hand extinguished quickly as he reached down and grabbed the remains of her blouse, ripping the burnt fabric from her body. The action made Lucy yelp in shock as her body was lifted momentarily before falling back to the table, her torso completely exposed to the man before her, her blossom colored nipples completely erect as he stared down at her.

Natsu roared as his hand reached down and jerked at her shorts and panties underneath, yanking and tearing at them from her body, making her hips rise and rotate around. Lucy cried out and struggled against the forceful hand as the fabric refused to rip at first; but finally Natsu grew impatient as his hand was engulfed in flames again, making the fabric quickly burn and fall apart as she fell back down onto the table. Natsu chuckled deeply as he tore at the remains of her shorts and panties, groaning deeper as she lay completely nude under him.

"So delicious...I can't wait to fuck you so hard...You'll never be the same..." Natsu growled as he grabbed at her hips and dragged her down the table and quickly flipped her over so she was bent over the table with her front facing the table. Lucy cried out and yelped under him as he threw her around like a lifeless doll, his hands gripping her hips tightly and raising her ass in the air so her entrances were exposed to him.

Her mind was confused with how fast everything was happening before her mind recognized the sound of a zipper behind her. Her mind quickly caught up when she felt something hot and hard press against her pussy and her ass, his hips rocking slowly so his length would stroke both of her entrances. Lucy felt her voice catch in her throat as she took in the sensations of his hard cock teasing her holes, her body beginning to burn with the heat of her arousal, her juices dripping and lubricating his thick dick as he rubbed against her.

Natsu chuckled above her as he ground his hips harder against her. "You slut...you almost take away the fun by being so willing." He pulled back so his length would fall and the head would rest against her ready pussy, making her moan and raise her hips towards him. "But who am I to deny someone the pleasure of my fucking..." He drawled as he playfully pulled open the lips of her entrance with his thumbs, pressing the head against her entrance so it put pressure against the ring of muscles.

Lucy whimpered under him as her pussy dripped more with her arousal, her hips beginning to rotate and squirm in a desperate need. Natsu laughed out loud, "Alright Lucy, you asked for it!" He roared as he reared his hips back and thrusted his hips towards hers with the force only a dragon slayer could give.

* * *

><p>She jerked up with a cry, the intensity of the dream forcing her back into the real world. She quieted herself as she stared across the room, letting her heart rate go back down and her breath to return to normal. She remained quiet until it dawned on her that she woke up during the best part of a wet dream.<p>

Lucy groaned and fell back onto her bed, grinding her fists into her eyes softly from her frustration. She bit her lip softly as she felt the remaining memories of her dream soaking her inner thighs, her entrance throbbing at the anticipation of the rough sex her mind created for her. With little shame she reached one of her hands down between her thighs as she stroked herself until her finger was slick with her arousal.

She moaned softly as she played with her own hole, pushing the tips of her middle and ring finger inside of her, forcing herself to spread open a little. Her hips bucked against her own hand but whined in dismay as her fingers didn't feel as filling as she wanted.

She rolled over and pulled open her bedside table drawer, moving the contents aside as she pulled out her toy she bought herself after she lost her virginity a few years back. She quickly laid back down and began to tease her entrance again with the silicon toy, pressing at the ring of muscles of her pussy with the tip just like the Natsu in her dream did. Impatient she thrusted the toy deep inside her which won her a soft moan but it still didn't seem to fill her like she needed.

Lucy whimpered and cried out in frustration as she forced her mind to think, how can she calm this need that felt like it was burning herself alive from the inside.

"What can I do..." She bit her bottom lip as she turned her head towards her bed side table again, finding her pouch of Magic Keys. She stared at the pouch with calculating thoughts before reaching out and picking up the pouch, flipping through the keys.

"Maybe..." She muttered to herself but her blush burned at her cheeks even harder, what kind of celestial wizard uses her contracted spirits to get off?!

"Leo..." Lucy blushed even darker and shrieked to herself, no way she could ask Leo, he was practically in her guild for petes sake! "Scorpio...no way..."

She continued to fiddle through the keys until she saw the glistening gold key with the oh too familiar axe tip. "Taurus..." She pondered as she imagined the large figure. He always did hit on her showing his own interest in her, especially physically. He wasn't too hard to look at either with the large muscled form that easily was taller than her, and he didn't leave much to the imagination in that speedo of his. She felt her cheeks heat up again as she imagined the already large bulge the spirit dawned inside his spandex speedo, imagining how thick it probably was.

"Tch..." She clicked at herself as she felt torn, is there a rule against having sex with spirits? Will it cause problems later on? Will Taurus tell the other spirits? She squirmed and shook her head as she tried to keep herself level headed but her arousal made her mind swish around like an unsettled ocean.

Before she could stop to think any further she raised the key in front of her to summon the spirit.

"T-Taurus, come to me please!" She called as a puff of smoke erupted at the foot of her bed, a huge figure standing well over seven feet tall.

"Hey Lucyyyyy?!" Taurus called out in his booming voice but was shocked by the setting in front of him, his eyes growing wide as he stared at Lucy on the bed. She sat on her bed in nothing but a towel wrapped around her body, her legs were brought up to her chest as she began to second guess her decision but forgot about her toy she left under her that lay on the bed.

Taurus felt his heart pound at the sight along with a throbbing sensation in his already tight Speedo but he forced himself to remain calm, referring to his typical jesting.

"MooHooooo! Lucy, looking as sexy as always...What is my Lucy in need of today?" He chuckled as he tried to play off seeing the sex toy below her, but he couldn't help but find himself glancing at it occasionally.

Lucy found herself stuck on as to what to say, unsure as to how to take it from there.

"A-ah...Hi Taurus thank you...for coming...um..." She squirmed slightly as her eyes stared down at the bed, her entrance beginning to drip again as she noticed the Celestial Spirit already growing hard in his speedo but she still couldn't muster the guts to ask him for the extremely embarrassing favor.

Taurus' nostrils flared slightly as he noticed a musk in the air all of a sudden, his body flexing slightly at the familiar musk of an aroused woman. His eyes hardened slightly as he stared down at her but with a raised brow, expecting her to ask him of something but she remained silent.

They remained quiet until Taurus couldn't handle the musk any longer as his own arousal became apparent, his own musk beginning to radiate and mingle with hers.

"Lucy...was there something of me you...needed?" Taurus worded himself carefully as to no jump to conclusion to what his summoner needed of him but he'd be damned if he wasn't hoping for what he thought it was.

Lucy trembled under the sudden heated gaze of her Celestial spirit, trying to find her voice.

"W-What are the rules of...'relations' between summoner and spirit?" She asked, still unable to meet his gaze as she thought she sensed something in the air, could it be tension?

Taurus felt himself tense up again at her question, taking into account of what she was asking wasn't about relationships exactly, but a form of one.

"We spirits are at our Summoners command, although we have the right to refuse orders to an extent as long as it doesn't go against our contract..." The Golden Bull spoke monotone, trying hard to keep himself under control but he was having trouble as his mind began to race and his eyes began to fog with the arousal of the possibility of what was happening.

She bit her lip softly as she squirmed again under the minotaur's' gaze, taking a deep breath and letting it slip out between her teeth with almost a whistle.

"I-I need your assistance...T-Taurus...I had a dream that has left me...u-um..." She bit her lip even harder as her cheeks grew darker, her voice trapped in her throat as she couldn't go any farther in her request. She thought hard of how she could get her message across while also saving face at the same time.

She glanced up and noticed Taurus' growing erection in his speedo, her eyes growing wide at the size of it. It was thicker than she imagined, the sight of it making her arousal only intensify even more. She felt herself at a loss on what to say but figured out how to get what she needed; she stood on her knees and walked across the bed towards her spirit and rested her hand on his throbbing cock through the thin fabric of his trousers, her hand slowly stroking his length as her eyes fogged more with arousal. She turned her face up to him with a look of desperate need as she begged with her eyes.

Taurus tensed more as she watched her crawl towards him and start to rub his girth, forcing a groan to vibrate through his chest. He felt himself grow more under her attentive hand as he gazed into her pleading eyes. He flexed himself even harder to prevent himself from moving, he had to control himself until he understood EXACTLY what she was asking of him.

"W-What do you need Lucy?" His voice spoke with a sigh as his fists at his sides began to shake.

"I-I need dominance...forceful even." She spoke quickly as she pressed herself against the length of his front, her cheek resting against his abs, her hand gripping him through his speedo still as she continued to stroke him. "P-please Taurus...I-Im going crazy..." She found herself begging, her own arousal growing as her need intensified.

Taurus felt himself smirk and chuckle, his eyes darkening. "Oh I can be all that Lucy..." He reached down, grabbing her shoulder and threw her onto the bed, making her yip as she bounced across the bed until she rested on her side, the towel barely clinging to her body.

He rested his knee onto the bed, his weight making the bed sink a little but he showed no concern as he reached out and grabbed her ankle, dragging her towards him until she lay completely immobile under him. She gasped as she froze under the intensity of his gaze, second guessing her decision as the minotaur growled down at her.

"Ahah...Lucy you have no idea..." He spoke with a deep voice, his hand that wasn't gripping her ankle went down to his bright red belt and began to unfasten the large golden belt buckle. "How I have longed for his...opportunity." His voice vibrated in his chest as he threw his belt to the floor and peeled down his speedo until his length spilled out from the tight cloth, the sight making Lucy gasp and tense up a little.

It stood so hard that it almost looked painful, it was easily at least eight inches in length but the thickness was so intimidating that she was scared it wouldn't fit.

"Now, about that dominance." He chuckled as he reached forward and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up to him so she stood on her knees again. "The safe word is 'Red Roses'." He hissed down at her as he then pushed her head down until she was practically slapped by his thick cock, it rested against her cheek as he rubbed himself against her.

"Take it in..." He growled as he pulled her head up and began to press the tip of his dick against her lips, pushing against her teeth as if threatening her to open. Before she could think, Lucy opened her mouth wide for him to enter, he quickly pulled her head down on his length until he pressed against the back of her throat.

"Ahh...so soft and hot Lucyyyy." Taurus hissed as he began to thrust his hips, taking his length in and out of her mouth, enjoying her lips stroking up and down his cock. "Use your tongue...don't act like this is your first time." He chuckled down at her as she followed his ordered, running her tongue back and forth the underside of his cock, slurping sounds echoing through the room as her head bobbed up and down.

"Let's see how ready you are." Taurus teased as he reached over her bent over finger and pulled up the towel, exposing her ass as he reached down and brushed his finger against her soaking wet hole. He chuckled again as he began to prod her aroused entrance, just barely pushing the tip of his large finger inside of her.

Lucy gasped and moaned under him, desperately trying to keep breathing around his hard length as she continued to suck at him, drool spilling down the corner of her mouth and chin from her over spread mouth.

He continued to play with her hole, finally pushing his finger in past the second knuckle as he began to fuck her with it, creating a rhythm between the thrusts of his hips to the thrusts of his hand, wanting to make sure she was filled in one hole at a time at least.

"I wonder how kinky you truly are my little Lucy..." He pulled his finger out and brought it to his mouth, licking off her juices. He jerked her head up slightly, forcing her to watch him lick her arousal from his fingers. "You taste so sweet, so innocent and yet look at what you're doing." He teased as he brought his thumb into his mouth and began to lick at it until it was dripping with his saliva.

He reached over her again as he began to tease her dripping pussy with his middle finger again, but this time also pressing his thumb against her much smaller hold.

Lucy gasped and tried to pull back and off his length to tell him not that hole, but he pulled her back on. "Nu-uh, you keep doing that while I play with you...If you want this all to stop, you know the safe word." He half threatened, as if threatening to stop completely was the worst thing to happen; yet that is exactly how it felt in that moment for Lucy, if he stopped now she felt like she was going to die from her frustration.

Taurus pushed softly at the tip of his thumb against her anal entrance as his middle finger thrusted back into her entrance, creating that delicious rhythm again as his thumb prodded and pressed against her back hole.

"Don't knock it till you try it." The minotaur chuckled before he began to push his thumb inside finally, making the small blonde under him gasp and cry out. He groaned loudly at how both her holes tightened around his fingers, imagining how that would feel on his cock which only made it grow harder in her mouth.

He allowed her hips to squirm and adjust before his thumb began to thrust in rhythm with his middle finger, the action making her cry out and whimper under his large body. He waited for her anal entrance to adjust and loosen around his thumb before he moved onto his next plan.

He pulled his fingers out of her which earned him a confused whimper, and pulled his cock out of her dripping mouth. He grabbed her waist and flipped her over onto her back with her head still facing him as she lay on her back.

"Time to see my toy in the full nuuuhuuude!" The minotaur mooed as he jerked off the insulting fabric from her, leaving her nude under him. He felt a moan escape him as he became witness of what he always imagined; Lucy lay completely nude, everything out in the open and bare before his feasting eyes. Her breasts trembled under his gaze as her light pink nipples stood at complete attention, her shaved pussy just begging for a taste.

He stared for a moment as he changed his plots around, nodding when he made a decision as he climbed onto the bed over her so he kneeled over her body, his knees on either side of her head. Lucy blushed heavily as his thick length and swollen sac hovering right above her face as he moved above her. Taurus wrapped his arm around her hips and rolled over so she was half thrown on top of him as he lay under her, her pussy and ass right in front of his face.

"Follow my lead Luuucy." He lashed his tongue out at her little pussy, moving and rotating her hips with his large hand so he could find the right angle before he dove in and buried his mouth into her dripping wet entrance. He reached up with his still soaked thumb and thrust it into her back entrance as his hands rested on her ass cheeks, gripping and fondling as both his thumb and tongue thrusted deeply inside her.

Lucy gasped and made noises as she was moved and rolled over until she found herself laying onto of her large celestial spirit. He looked behind her with confusion at the new position until she felt him attacking her aroused hole with his mouth. She gasped and cried out as his thick long tongue penetrated her, the thrusting muscle combined with the new sensation in her ass from his thumb driving her over the edge.

"A-Ah..ah..mm...Ah...AH!" She cried as she felt his other hand reaching under her and flicking at her clit that was suddenly getting attention as well. Her hips bucked and squirmed against his mouth as she lost control, unable to comprehend the pleasure she was receiving as her pussy spilled more of her juices into his mouth.

Taurus growled lightly as he stopped paying attention to her clit and slapped her ass hard enough to make her jump up slightly and yelp "Hey, suck me off. You're not going the be the only getting pleasure from this." He mocked her as he waited for her to start sucking him off again before he continued.

Lucy trembled and grew tense on top of the large minotaur as she leaned up and took the tip of his thick cock into her mouth again, running her tongue up and down the length she could reach as her head began to bob again like before. She whimpered and moaned around his hard dick as her entrances were teased and played with, feeling herself spread so wide with the large tongue thrusted deeply inside of her and his thumb forcing itself in and out of her virgin back entrance.

She gasped as she felt the beginning of a familiar pressure at her entrance, the sinking feeling from her chest down her stomach as if she was free falling began to take her over. She quickly pulled him out of her mouth as she began to desperately gasp and cry out as her own orgasm began to take over, her hips shuddering and bucking against his mouth. Before she could stop herself she cried out one last time as she came hard, her aroused juices erupting from her pussy and completely coated Taurus' mouth and chin.

Taurus knew what was happening as he quickly covered her entrance with his mouth as he took in her juices, drinking greedily as he continued to thrust his tongue and thumb inside her to let her ride the orgasm as long as possible.

She trembled and collapsed on top of the large figure under her, panting softly as her entrance twitched and throbbed between her thighs, making soft sounds as Taurus moved out from under her, removing his mouth and thumb as he stared down at her. He smirked and grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up to his face, his eyes piercing down at her unfocused ones.

"Oh we aren't done yet you selfish little slut." He pulled her in closer as he forced his mouth onto hers, pushing his large tongue into her mouth as he kissed her deeply, forcing her to taste her own juices that mingled with the taste of his own mouth. She moaned softly as her hands rested on his chest, but she half hung by his hand that gripped at her hair, unable to hold herself up as she still glowed in the aftermath of her own climax.

He pulled away from her as he let out a deep breath, smirking down at her.

"Who said you could finish before me, hm?" He pulled her head down towards the bed until her cheek rested against the bed, her body draped over his lap with her ass propped up by his leg. He scooted across the bed so he could rest his feet on the floor, wanting to be sturdy as possible, his thick cock still hard as could be as it pressed against her side. "Looks like my little Lucy needs to be reminded whose in control here." He cooed down at her as his free hand caressed her ass that was so vulnerable to him.

Lucy frowned in confusion as she looked tried to look up at him but felt his large hand keeping her head pinned against the bed. "W-what are..." Lucy began but was cut off by a loud slap that echoed through the room and a sudden stinging sensation on her ass which forced a cry from the small blonde.

Taurus smirked as he raised his large hand up and brought it down hard against her supple ass again, causing a small ripple effect across her ass as she cried out loudly under him.

"Haha...oh Luuuucy you better control your screams unless you want your neighbors to hear youuuu" He mooed over her as his attacks on her ass continued, as if falling on deaf ears Lucy continued to cry and scream out under him, tears spilling quickly down her cheeks as her body began to struggle to evade the blows. Her hips raised up and moved side to side to try and dodge the spankings, but as if locked onto its target, Taurus' hand striked hard and mercilessly against her. She began to sob and struggle violently under him but her actions only fed into his rageful slaps as he continued to punish her, her ass growing redder and redder as he went on.

"A-Ah please stop! Please T-Taurus I c-cant!" She begged and cried under the Golden Bull, the pain taking her over as she struggled.

Taurus chuckled as his hand moved down a little and began to slap the back of her thighs to spread the impact around a little, the sensation making his victim squeal in protest. He pulled her head up by her hair but never ceased the attack on her ass.

"Ah but my little Lucy...you haven't apologized to me yet for your disobedience...apologize to me and I will consider shortening your punishment." He purred in her ear as his slaps grew even more intense as he began to rotate the blows, slapping harder and faster now as she screamed and sobbed out.

"A-Ah! Ah, Ah I-I'm sorry...I-I'm sorry!" She chocked between sobs.

"Call me Sir..." He growled as his blow came faster down onto her ass, making her scream out again.

"I'm Sorry Sir! I'm so sorry I'm SO sorry Sir please!." She sobbed as tears spilled down her cheeks and onto the bedspread under her.

"Mmm...good girl...but not yet." He pushed her head back down onto the bed as his hits continued mercilessly, watching her carefully and listening for the safe word incase Lucy couldn't take anymore, wondering how she hadn't called it out yet if she really couldn't handle it. Slightly concerned she may have forgotten he leaned down and whispered. "Remember my little Lucy...the safe wor-"

He was cut off by her cries but she shook her head, a sudden change in her demeanor as her hips stopped evading the blows. He turned her face towards him as she studied her face, her eyes were glazed over and she was still crying out but her sobbing had stopped as her body rocked under the impact of his blows.

Taurus stared at her stunned but then smirked as he finally ceased his attacks on her, resting his hands on her now burning ass to appreciate his work.

"Who would of thought my little Luuucy would be a masochist, let alone someone capable to achieve subspace*." He chuckled as he lifted her up and sat her in his lap as his hands began to fiddle with her breasts and her clit to bring her arousal back, her body shaking from her hysterical hiccupping from her crying; her hips squirmed from the burning sensation of sitting down.

"Shhshh shh...no more crying my precious, you did good." He kissed the top of her head as his dick still stood at attention as it pressed against her back. "Now you know not to finish before me from now on...right?" He purred in her ear as he ran his tongue up and down her neck.

Lucy finally calmed herself down enough to only panting now to catch her breath, her head bobbed in a slight node as her fogged eyes stared across the room as she rode the aftermath of subspace*.

Taurus chuckled as his fingers playing with her clit began to already grow wet from her returning arousal.

"Good girl...here's your reward." He lifted her up and carried her to her table, resting the her back on the top with her hips hanging off the end of the table where he was holding her legs up. He rubbed his length up and down against her dripping wet pussy, teasing at her already engorged clit as it sent electricity through her body. Taurus leaned over a little and spit down towards her pussy to add a little extra lubricant to it as he brought the head of his cock to her entrance.

Lucy trembled under him as he loomed over her, so intimidating yet arousing at the same time. She closed her eyes tightly and brought her arms up to cover her face in embarrassment as the large minotaur prepared her. He glanced up at her and chuckled as he reached up and moved her arms away, above her head.

"I've been waiting a long time for this...you will not hide anything from me." He spoke sternly as he pinned her arms gently above her head. She trembled again and nodded, fearing the wrath of his punishment again as she lay obediently under him.

Taurus pulled her hips up so they were above the rest of her, his thumbs spreading open her pussy lips so exposed the inside of her entrance.

"Mm...is going to be a tight fight, I predict." He chuckled as he spit on the little hole again before he brought the head of his cock back down until it pressed against the ring of muscle. He smirked down at her, thinking he was going to just go at it but came up with a much more idealistic solution.

"Beg for it..." He groaned down at his small blonde toy as he began to push against her but not enough to penetrate yet.

Lucy trembling and gasped each time his thick cock threatened to push inside her, making her whimper and finally cry out in frustration as her hips bucked up towards Taurus. She bit her bottom lip as she squirmed under him, her back arching which jutted her breasts out into the air towards him.

"P-please...Please S-Sir...Please f-fuck me." She pleaded, blushing heavily as she kept her eye contact with his as he stared down at her form.

Taurus groaned out loudly as he didn't believe she actually would of begged. He growled deeply as he felt all control escaping him as he finally reared his hips back and thrusted forward with all his might. The head of his dick easily forcing its way inside her hold as he pushed himself all the way inside her, having to moved and maneuver his hips so he could fit.

The action made Lucy gasp and scream out under him, her hips rotating and shaking as her body tried to take all of him inside her; her mouth gaped open as she panted loudly, almost like she lost consciousness from the thickness of him but she remained awake, crying out louder as he finally sheathed himself entirely inside her.

"A-Ah...O-oh Luuuuuuuucyyyyy." He mooed and hissed at the same time as he managed to fit all his length inside her. He stared down at her as he stood tense above her, trying to not finish in that sweeping moment from the incredible tightness that was her pussy. He spit down on her entrance again as he began to pull himself out, groaning louder as he saw the ring of muscle clenching tightly around him and gripping him; he could see the ring of muscle pull out a little as he moved. The sight was too much for him as he began to mercilessly thrust into her, quickly picking up the pace as she cried out in pleasure under him.

Taurus panted as he leaned over her, pulling up her hips up with one of his hands, the other reaching up and gripping her wrists tightly to keep her pinned as he watched her move under him.

Lucy's golden hair fell around her head like rays of the sun exploding around her, her brown eyes unfocused and glazed over as she returned his stare. Her luscious pink lips forming a soft 'o' shape as she moaned and cooed under him, her breasts rolling in small circles from his thrusts, the spinning of her nipples that were hard as beautiful pink diamonds seemed to almost hypnotize him as he continued to thrust into her. Her skin had began to shine with sweat as if she was rubbed down with oil, making her pale skin glisten like a star as the muscles under would flex and tense up from her lack of control from the waves of pleasure his thick cock was giving her. Her hips were rolling up to meet his thrusts, the loud slap of their meeting hips echoing through the room, her legs were up and over her now as he had leaned down more so she was half in a fetal position with her knees gripping at his sides.

The new position forced himself even deeper inside her, making her cries only grow louder under him; the sensation of the still painful stings from her previous punishment mixed with the smacking of his hips against her ass constantly brought her back from the feeling of her floating away.

Taurus grunted as he felt himself coming to his end, but not wanting to risk anything by finishing inside her pussy. He stared down at her as he calculated what he should do. He smirked as he stood up straight again and reached behind him to the bed, lucky that it was close enough for him to reach. He snatched the toy Lucy had been using before he was even summoned and forced it into her mouth.

"Suck on this...get it nice and wet." He chuckled as he continued his rhythm of thrusts that kept them both just at the brim of ecstasy. He watched her with hungry eyes as she willingly took the toy into her mouth and suck on it as she did with his thick cock earlier. Taurus groaned again as he took two of his fingers into his own mouth, licking it until it was soaked with saliva like before and reached down and around as he began to probe and prepare her anal entrance again like before.

Lucy gasped and moaned out from the sensation of being so full in all her holes, her back arching and her hips bucking desperately against him which only drove him crazy in arousal.

Unable to hold on much longer Taurus quickly prepared her back hole with his fingers, desperately trying to get her ready. When he couldn't wait any longer he reached up with his hand that was holding her hips and took away the sex toy, then pulled his own throbbing cock out of her pussy.

"A-ah..w-what are you-" Lucy began but Taurus quickly replaced his cock with the toy which made her moan, positioning the rabbit ears of the toy on her clit before he flicked the switch and made the toy begin its vibrating teasing, this only making Lucy cry out again. Taurus then gathered her in his arms, turned her around and held her up by the under sides of her knees so she was spread wide and open; his hips positioned his throbbing cock against her back entrance, turning his head down between her back and his chest as he spit a couple times on his dick so it was well lubed.

He thrusted up to try and get himself inside her again but the position wouldn't allow such easy access. Taurus growled as he laid her back down on the table, on her stomach this time, and positioned himself again at her back entrance. Lucy was in such a daze from the sensations that she didn't protest as his cock threatened to push through the ring of muscles that was her anus. Taurus waited a moment before he began to push and struggle against her asshole with his thick hard cock.

Lucy gasped and cried out loudly under him, feeling herself tensing up under him as for the first time she felt something try and go inside her virgin back entrance.

Taurus shushed and cooed at her, trying to keep her relaxed as he spit on his dick a couple more times as he continued to work himself inside her. He moaned out loudly at how tight it was, he didn't know if this was her first time or not but either way he felt like he could die happy after that moment. He continued to fight for every inch as he pushed and worked his dick inside her as Lucy continued to cry out and whimper at the slight discomfort and pain.

When he finally was able to sheath his entire length, he froze for a good amount of seconds, allowing the small blonde to move and adjust to his large size; the toy helping to distract her as her clit was toyed with and played with by the vibrator. When she was moaning softly under him finally, he began to pull out and thrust back in gently as to not rip her. Lucy began to gasp and cry out under him, his thick cock stroking the nerve endings inside her and she could feel his length pressing against the toy in her other whole that vibrated with a strong pulse.

Taurus began to moan loudly at the vibrating sensation that radiated through her pussy into her back entrance that he was in. He began to thrust into her faster and harder, able to smoothly push and pull in and out of her now without any problems. He smirked as he picked her up as he did before but this time without pulling out; his hands gripping the underside of her knees as he pounded up into her.

Lucy gasped and cried out loudly at the new position and the new spots he was hitting inside her, making her body rise and fall in front of him; her spread open legs only exposed her more as she rode his thick cock.

Taurus smirked down at her as he got another idea to finish things off big. He began to walk with her which was fairly easy since their size difference was so drastic, his walking making her cry out and moan louder because it added to his thrusting. He walked through the living room area into her bathroom and stood a few feet away from the mirror before he began to thrust into her again.

"Look Lucy...Watch us as I fuck you in the ass, watch as you quiver and cry out in pleasure for me." He groaned into her neck as he watched her form in the mirror.

Lucys' hair clung to her sweat drenched body, her pale skin glistening even brighter and paler in the white tiled room, the bright lights making her shine brighter than any star he could dream of seeing. Her breasts continued to roll in small circles due to the power of his hard thrusts; he couldn't help himself but hook her leg onto the underside of his elbow as his hand reached up and fondled her large breast in his hand, it was so soft as he pinched and pulled on her nipple softly. He could see her stomach muscles flexing and tensing from the pleasure she was receiving from all the sensations at once. He followed her beautiful thick thighs that were spread so wide that nothing was left to the imagination, he watched his own cock thrusting into the depths of her ass as the toy shook inside her dripping wet hole that looked absolutely soaked. Her arms were over her head as she moved them over and around his shoulders and neck so she could cling to him which only forced her back to arch, hips press against him more, and her breasts to jut out more in the open. His eyes finally met hers in the mirror, the dark brown orbs returning his gaze. Her eyes felt like a whirlpool that he was drowning in, her need and pleasure so evident that there was no mistaking how far in she was falling. He moaned softly as he turned his face into her neck, unable to handle the intensity of her gaze as he thrusted even harder and faster into her, making her body bounce even more in front of him as he felt his finish coming hard and fast.

"F-Finish my little Lucy..." Taurus groaned as he allowed himself to get lost in the slick tightness that was her ass, the sounds of his hips slapping hard against her still sensitive cheeks. Lucy began to cry out louder again as she heard his order, finally allowing herself to relax and ride the pleasure until she hit oblivion.

They both grunted and moaned, their hips rolling and grinding in rhythm with each other as they both reached their peak.

Taurus roared out as he shoved her forward onto the bathroom counter as he thrusted into her as hard and fast as he could, her body forced to press against the cool surface of the mirror. Taurus continued to thrust with all his might, his raging cock throbbing and burning inside her as he was near; finally with one last glorious thrust his load erupted from his dick, exploding inside her and filling her up with his hot thick cum.

Lucy screamed out at the sensation of him cumming inside her ass, his load was so hot that her body felt like she was going to burn alive from the inside out. It was finally all too much for her as she reached her finish as well. Her pussy clenched and got so tight that it shot the vibrator out and smashed it against the country under her as her entrance spilled so much of her aroused juices onto the counter and a little down her thighs. She panted as she stared at herself in the mirror, her gaze moving down her body until she watched the figure standing behind her, his cock still buried deep inside her.

Taurus remained deep inside her ass, panting as he rested his torso against the back side of hers. Her rested his face against the back of her neck as he tried to catch up with himself, finally turning towards the mirror enough to stare back at her for a moment. He turned his hips, trying to maneuver them until finally his length that was now soft slipped out of her back entrance, some of his cum spilling out from her; the sensation causing her to tremble under him.

He smirked down at her and stood up, picking her up bridle style into the shower that she was in not too long before. He stepped inside and turned the water on to her preferred temperature before he began to wash her with the sponge thing that she kept and scrubbed her body softly. He sat her down so she could stand on but she leaned against him so she wouldn't fall; he leaned down and gently cleaned out the cum he unleashed inside her and rinsed the rest of her and his body off as well. When he was satisfied with his work he turned the water off and picked her up once again, he opened the shower door and grabbed a towel from the rack that was just a little away from them before drying her off thoroughly so she wouldn't get sick.

He carried her back into her bedroom and tucked her in under the sheets and blankets, noticing that she finally passed out. He chuckled as he dried himself off with the now damp towel he used to dry her off with before tucking himself back into his speedo and buckle his belt back on. He stared down at her sleeping face and smile, stroking her head softly.

"Thank you Miss Luuucy. I pray that this won't be the last time you call on me for something as fun as this." He chuckled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke just like when he arrived, leaving her alone to sleep.

"Luuuuuucy! Why are you walking all funny?" Natsu yelled towards his blonde comrade as they walked towards the train station to go on their next mission.

Lucy blushed extremely heavily as she continued to walk but with a slight limp in her steps since her ass was still tender from the beating it received the day before.

"S-shut up Natsu! Its non of your damned business!" Lucy screeched back at the pink haired dragon slayer that kept harassing her and the obvious discomfort she was in.

As they boarded the train she sighed in relief as Natsu fell silent in his typical motion sickness as the train began to move, Happy too distracted by taking care of Natsu to harass Lucy.

Lucy sat silently as she stared down at her leather pouch of keys, pulling out the same gold key she did the day before. Her fingers played along the detail work of the metal, letting her mind wander back to the day before and everything that happened. She blushed heavily and shoved the key back into the key pouch before she turned back to the window as her tender ass still prickled with the stinging sensation from his strong hand.

Her hips squirmed in possible anticipation.

* * *

><p>End...?<p>

*Subspace= Point in which a submissive reaches when they are able to accept the pain being received and turn that pain into pleasure.


End file.
